


The ring

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Destiny, F/F, Fluff, artefacts - Freeform, like Indiana Jones, quarantine writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Pearl and Lapis discovered a strange artefact. What is it and what's its destiny?
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The ring

Artefacts. They can be magical or ordinary or related to some kind of deadly trap. However, their use remains a mystery to many archaeologists or adventurers. Many people try every day to find their application in everyday life or discover what their history was. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. In this case, this artefact was something better kept a secret...

Pearl snarled and pulled the lever again. The mechanism creaked malevolently but it worked. The small dome twitched and lifted to reveal a small box of pure diamond.  
She let go of the lever and cautiously approached the box. She could not find a mechanism to show that the artefact was connected to some dangerous trap, but she did not lose her vigilance. The fact that you cannot see something does not mean that it is not there.

"Come here, little precious..." She stopped herself before she reached to her pockets, looking for something to exchange for the box. She then spotted a medium-sized rock and grabbed it. She used her right hand to gently lift the box before immediately replacing it with the stone. She waited a moment, expecting some great stone to rush towards her, or a stream of water flooding the room. Or spears sticking out of a wall and hitting her. Nothing like that happened. 

She breathed with relief and looked at the box closely. A cubic object made of a real diamond and decorated with gold. In some places, she could see some kind of gemstone the size of a small ant. She wondered what might be inside. Medallion? Maybe a philosopher's stone? Or maybe a weapon?

She tried to open it but to no avail. The box was shut tight. But there has to be a way to open it.  
Peral decided to open it later. For now, she better get out of this old temple. And fast too. Just to be safe and bot to trigger any traps. 

She made her way to the old staircase but stopped abruptly. The way was broken, parts of the staircase have fallen into the watery abyss.   
She cursed under her breath. Great, just great. What now?

Suddenly the earth moved and a huge boulder came rushing at her, destroying everything in its path.   
She panicked and looked around frantically. The wooden bridge that led here was now destroyed due to her weight. There was a stone staircase as well! So maybe this way!  
Pearl made her way there but stopped as she noticed that this staircase was destroyed as well. There was a huge gap between, filled with black water. She heard the sound of crushed glass and new that the boulder was halfway there.   
The gem was running out of options to escape...  
Then it hit her. While looking around, she saw wooden beams on the ceiling. Of course!

She took out her lasso and tried to wrap it on beam in the ceiling. The lasso wrapped around the old beam and she sped up to dash to the other side of the bridge. She jumped and in a nick of time as the boulder almost hit her. It fell into the watery abyss causing a rather huge splash.   
Pearl sighed in relief while also checking if she still had the box. She has. 

She pondered for a moment. Something set off the trap. She didn't notice any mechanism connected so what...?

"Pearl!"

Pearl turned around and was immediately wrapped in a hug by Lapis. She wobbled a little but managed to keep her balance. She returned the hug.

"Pearl! I am so, so sorry! I stepped on a stone and..." Lapis tried to explain the situation with the trap "Geez, are you ok?!"

Pearl laughed nervously "I am. Good things my reflexes are so good"

"I am sorry again none the less" Lapis scratched the back of her neck "Watcha got there?" She pointed at the box.

Pearl smiled triumphantly and showed the box "I don't know what might be inside but whatever it is, it must be worth at least millions!" She turned the box but found no way to open it "If we manage to crack it, that is..."

Lapis took the box and after examing it, she took out a small, strangely looking key, and inserted it into the small hole. Something clicked and the box opened, revealing a golden ring with strange inscriptions on it. 

"How...?"

"There was a tiny opening there. You're just blind" Lapis joked "Plus, I found this key in the chamber near this room with a box. Assumed it was for it"

Pearl shook her head and looked at the ring. The ring was made of diamond gold, which meant that it was very durable and resistant to damage. Strange inscriptions adorned the ring and glowed as soon as a beam of light fell on it. There was strange energy emanating from it. The energy of strength, power and unstoppable mystery.  
However, their greatest curiosity was inscriptions. Pearl recognized Celtic runes in them. An old inscription that certainly meant something, but her knowledge of the runes was not good enough to decipher it.

"Give me this" Lapis took the ring and looked at it closely. She was looking at the runes and judging by her thinking stare, she was onto something.

"And?" Pearl glanced at her lover who was still studying the artefact. 

"And that gives me an idea. Listen, it says this: To spread happiness and goodwill whenever possible. Make people give up hatred and discouragement towards each other. That mankind would see good in the depths of their hearts and that they would be good to themselves and others. This was the destiny of the ring and it wearer"

"Let's try to wear it, no? We'll see if we will be worth it!" She ended with a dramatic pose which caused Pearl to chuckle. 

Lapis tried to put the ring on her finger but it wouldn't fit. So Pearl tried next and it was the same situation. But both of them noticed the rink shrank a little when they tried to put it on as if acting on its own will. Pearl suggested that the ring may have a will of its own. After all, it has often happened that an artefact had 'its own life and will'.

"None of us can wear it. Let's go home, Pearl" Lapis took her wife's hand and tugged her towards the exit she made earlier "I'll fly us home or we can use that portable teleporter" She left the decision for Pearl.

Pearl's eyes softened "Let's use the teleporter. I don't want you to overwork yourself and faint halfway home" SHe kissed Lapis at the top of her head.

=======================================

"Mum, Pearl! Mum, Lapis! You're home!" The little blue gem cried in happiness when she saw her parents. 

Lapis kneeled and hugged her child close who returned the hug. Pearl patted her daughter's head and smiled fondly.

"How was your adventure? Did you find anything?" The child asked, bouncing up and down "I bet you were amazing in these temples! How did you outrun the traps?!" She couldn't contain her excitement. 

Lapis laughed while Pearl showed the kid the ring.

"A ring?" Little one grabbed the ring and it glowed with bright blue light before changing its size to fit into the girl's finger. The girl put it on her index finger and felt the ring adjust to her "This is so cool!"

Meanwhile, Lapis and Pearl were perplexed. Their daughter was special? Well, they never doubted it but this... situation... proves something new to all of them. Their child was destined for the greater good. 

'To spread happiness and goodwill whenever possible. Make people give up hatred and discouragement towards each other. That mankind would see good in the depths of their hearts and that they would be good to themselves and others. This was the destiny of the ring and it wearer' 

"Mum, Lapis?"

Lapis blinked a few times before giving her attention to the child "Yes, sweetie?"

The girl smiled at her mum "The ring, mummy! It likes me!"She beamed at her parents who were still in shock.

"Yes, honey... it likes you" Lapis lifted her child and hugged her close. 

The little one lied her head on her mum's shoulder and yawned.

"Time to go to bed, princess" Pearl whispered to her child who only nodded tiredly. 

They lied their daughter on the bed, the ring still glowing lightly, now acting as a night light for her.   
Pearl and Lapis kissed their daughters head and turned off the light while closing the door to her room. 

But before that happened, Lapis looked at her daughter and whispered softly "Good night, Moonstone"


End file.
